


dark green need

by Erin_Leigh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Erotica, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orcs, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Leigh/pseuds/Erin_Leigh
Summary: He stares back, eyes wide and wet but not quite with tears. I can feel him trembling, but there’s still no fear. It’s…I recoil when the distinct scent of arousal hits my nostrils.I know what it is now: desire. He’s looking at me with desire, and the more I stare at him, the more I see it plain as day.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	dark green need

Humans. They’re a disgusting race of small creatures that take everything they see.

For generations, they have pushed my kind out of our ancestral homelands. Despite their diminutive forms, they possess cunning and greed that has overpowered the brute strength of orcs.

But we have been learning.

I am Draul, son of Gahl, of the Gul clan.

And today, it is my honor to lead a small scouting mission to prepare for our first assault against the humans. There is a village half a day’s travel from our camp, and it is where we intend to start the war.

I stand at the edge of the forest that separates us from the human lands. I glance at my blade brothers, the two warriors I trust more than any other orc. They grunt, one after the other, to signify their readiness.

Although we are strong, we have not faced the humans that have oppressed our forebears. We have been raised with tales of how they lie, deceive, and manipulate races they see as lesser.

This will be our first actual encounter with them. I’m not scared, but I’m not fearless, either.

We cross into the forest, slinking through the undergrowth and toward the edge of the human’s territory. Leaves crackle under our boots and sticks snap, but we try to move slowly to avoid making too much more noise than that.

The sun passes overhead, its rays filtered through the thick canopy of trees and vines. As the light begins to dim the closer the sun reaches the horizon, the forest begins to thin. We crawl on all fours once we can discern buildings through the trees and stop a safe distance away.

Their village is much larger than I anticipated. They have built structures that tower over any I’ve ever seen, all a strange mix of wood and stone.

But most baffling of all is that it’s all out in the open. There are no walls or towers or even minimal defenses. None of the humans I can see appear to be armed at all.

Is this… a village without warriors?

I glance at my Second to see if he’s noticing this, too. It takes a moment for my eyes to adjust to the shadows, but I see the confusion on his face, same as mine.

We slowly edge back deeper into the woods and huddle down at the base of a large tree.

“If they have no warriors,” I say in a low voice, “then any one of us could take this village. They stand no chance against us.”

My Second’s eyes widen. “We were sent here only to scout, not to attack.”

I snort and lower my head to level my tusks at him in warning. He snaps his mouth shut and just stares. His own Second sits beside him, not moving or making a sound.

I turn my head back toward the village and ponder our options. To attack now would be easy, but would provoke the humans to retaliate.

“We will make camp and observe,” I say. “Perhaps they keep their warriors hidden in plain sight.”

My Second nods almost imperceptibly. The three of us huddle against the gnarled roots of the tree, our sides pressed together for warmth. We take turns keeping watch throughout the night, but other than a couple woodland critters, we are largely undisturbed.

I awaken with the dawn and hear the sound of a voice. The other two orcs nestle closer to one another as I pull away to look around for the source.

There, through the trees, I see one of the humans. I move carefully to follow him at a safe distance. I am relatively camouflaged; between my dark green skin and the brown hides I wear, a casual glance wouldn’t spot me right away.

The human is a male, I gather from their clothes. I have already learned from watching their village that human men tend to wear more plain clothing compared to their female counterparts.

I watch him as he keeps walking, plucking berries from the bushes and dropping them in his basket. I realize how hungry I am, but I push the basic need down for now. I’m on the hunt. I can eat later.

He comes to a small break in the trees and sets his basket down. He leans against a tree and goes still, just staring out at the shaded glen.

I remain in the dark of the forest. I crouch down low and rest my elbows on my knees as I try to discern what this human is doing. He does nothing but stare at the glen and rest, so I turn my attention to what he’s staring at.

At first, I see nothing of interest. The grass is a rich green with purple and blue wildflowers sprinkled throughout. Then I realize: it’s the flowers. That’s what he’s looking at. But why?

I risk moving just a bit closer to try to see them more clearly, until finally I can make out the flowers themselves. They’re even more vibrant up close than they were from afar. They seem to almost glow with an inner light, and the grass itself is dull by comparison.

I look back at the human and realize he’s no longer there. My body goes stiff and I put a hand on my weapon, my eyes darting as I brace myself for an attack. I see him step out from behind a tree, his basket in his hands.

“Ai nu yu wer der,” he says in his stupid human language, just a bunch of high-pitched noise to my ears.

I frown and grunt, “Stay back or I’ll kill you.” He understands me just as much as I don’t him, so I tighten my grip on the hilt of my blade to make my meaning clear.

The human visibly gulps but doesn’t move. Instead, he holds up a hand in a stopping motion and then roots through the contents of the basket. Then he pulls out a dark green fruit and holds it out.

I snarl, baring my teeth. I do not accept peace offerings from pathetic humans. I’m here to eliminate them.

And, yet, I can’t quite bring myself to kill this one on the spot. I’m… curious about him. I haven’t been curious about anything in a long, long time.

I ease forward, not quite stepping so much as stretching myself out and taking the fruit, then recoiling back. I don’t take my eyes off him as I sniff it. It smells okay, so I rip some of the skin off with my teeth. It tastes okay, too. I spit the peel out and take a proper bite of it.

“Why did you give me this?” I ask, somewhat uselessly.

He lifts his shoulders in a half-shrug and smiles. Then, he pulls a similar fruit from the basket and takes a bite as well.

I sit back on my heels. What is going on? Why am I indulging in curiosity? And why is this human not afraid of me? I must be twice his size, at least. I could probably crush his skull with one hand.

The fruit falls from my hand as I lunge forward and shove him against the nearest tree, snarling in his face. I see terror there, but it’s mixed with something else. That something else is what keeps me from killing him.

I don’t pull away or loosen my grip. I just stare at him, my chin tucked in to my chest. It would be so easy to impale him, to taste him as he bled out on my tusks. But I hold still and steady, watching for that flicker of something that isn’t fear, isn’t terror.

He stares back, eyes wide and wet but not quite with tears. I can feel him trembling, but there’s still no fear. It’s…

I recoil when the distinct scent of arousal hits my nostrils.

I know what it is now: desire. He’s looking at me with desire, and the more I stare at him, the more I see it plain as day.

I have been trained in every way of combat my people know. I have bested all the warriors of my clan. I have taken down a bear with nothing but my bare hands.

None of it prepared me for this moment.

So I turn and run, crashing through the forest as I put as much distance between myself and him as possible.

I am an orc. I do not feel… these things. Especially not for a filthy human. The only time I should feel desire is when I’m killing them. And yet, my cock is hard as steel and it takes all my willpower to keep from stopping to rub against a tree and relieve the ache.

As I approach the spot where my two companions are still watching the village, I give a rumbling growl to get their attention.

“We’re leaving,” I snap, turning my back on the village and gesturing for them to follow.

It takes nearly all day to return to the camp, and my erection doesn’t wane once during that time. I find myself intermittently growling at my Second whenever he walks too close to me, and I know he wants to question my frustration. He doesn’t, but I do feel the weight of his concerned stare every step of the way home.

I go straight to the large tent in the center, where my father resides with his top advisors. I stand at the threshold, waiting to be admitted inside.

My father stares at me and snarls, showing off his tusks to their full length. “What do you have to report?”

I thump my fist against my chest before dropping it flat against my stomach. “They have no defenses. No guards. Our young could slaughter them all in one night.”

He breathes in deeply, the air rattling in his throat before he spits on the ground. “Then we will wipe them out to the last man, woman, and child.” He turns away without another word.

I back out of the tent and look at the camp. Most orcs are sparring and training, each reveling in the pain they can withstand from each other. I stalk to my own smaller tent with the plan to sleep, but my blood is still on fire.

It must have been the fruit, I decide. The human had given me some kind of aphrodisiac. It was the only explanation that made sense.

I growl to myself and roll over. I can’t stop seeing the way he looked at me, his desire plain and clear. I know I should feel disgusted at the thought of a human desiring me, but I… I’m not.

I try to sate my hunger by imagining how I will kill him for inflicting this suffering on me. But my thoughts continually circle back to an impalement of a different kind.

I wonder if he could even take my cock. I wonder how tight he would be. My mind is flooded with images of his face, his pink lips wrapped around the tip of my cock flushed dark green with need. I can almost feel him as I slowly slide my shaft deeper into his mouth.

My hand wanders beneath my loincloth. I shudder as my fingers touch the hard, hot flesh that twitches eagerly. I close my eyes and my mouth goes dry as I imagine him on his knees before me.

I don’t even know if it’s physically possible, but I want to bury myself in that mouth that dared to smile at me. I bet his lips would be stretched thinner than they already were. I wonder if I’d be able to get his nose to reach my groin.

What kind of an expression would he make? Would it be pleasure? Pain? Both?

I gasp, pulling my hand away to avoid ending this early. I haven’t felt anything like this before, and I’m not ready for it to be over.

I pant as I wait for myself to calm down before I close my eyes again. Now, he’s spread out on his back before me, looking up at me with his bright green eyes.

I would grab his thighs and push them up and apart to spread him as wide as he could get. Maybe I could force his legs into a perfect split. I can’t imagine his cock, though, and that gives me pause.

Is it as small as the rest of their body? Could I hold the entire length in the palm of one hand? Or would he surprise me?

That thought seems to be my breaking point as my imagination coalesces into a brief flash of white noise, and thick ropes of semen spill over the back of my knuckles. I look down at my hand in mild surprise, and a little bit of wonder.

I’ve never come so much before.

I slowly lift my fingers to my lips and lightly lick my own seed off them, swallowing while my heart beats quickly in my chest.

I imagine it’s his.

I wonder if it tastes different.

I collapse against the bedroll, my body hot and cold all at once. I can barely keep my eyes open as I fall into a fitful sleep.

There is nothing but blades and blood at first. Orcs scream in victory as the human village burns. And when my eyes can make out the shape in front of me through the smoke, I know it’s the human standing before me.

Then my hand raises, and I drive my blade through his chest. Blood spills over my knuckles and drips down my arm.

I jolt awake, sweat coating my skin from head to toe. I gasp for air, then look down at my hand. Instead of blood, it’s just my own dried cum, and I’ve never been more glad to see such a sight.

I push myself up to my feet and walk out of my tent, not making eye contact with any of the guards keeping watch. I make it to the nearest stream and crouch down, washing off my hands first before I undress to clean the rest of my body, soiled with sweat and my own seed.

What is wrong with me? I am a proud warrior, the son of a chieftain. I stare down at where my hands remain submerged in the water.

I should kill the human.

Yes. It only makes sense. If I kill him, then I can be rid of these images. The dream was just showing me what I need to do.

I stand and quickly dress myself, turning to go back to the camp.

I’ll kill him with ease. He’s a small thing, a fragile thing, an insignificant thing.

I put on my armor and immediately set out. If I was thinking clearly, I’d bring my Second. But my thoughts are consumed with the human, so I head into the forest alone.

I slowly prowl through the dense trees and bushes. It’s a cold night, and every breath sends a puff of fog into my own face. Raw determination keeps me moving forward as I make the long trek to the village.

The sun has started to peek over the horizon by the time I finally arrive, crouched by the forest’s edge and scanning the few humans milling about for the face of the one I seek.

I spot him sitting at a wooden table outside a small dwelling. The village stirs to life as I wait, people emerging from their homes and heading to the well for water. I contemplate just charging in and killing them all, saving my human for last. But I stay where I am and just observe.

I watch as he greets other humans, laughing and smiling. How is it possible for these pathetic creatures to be the ones who drove my kind from our lands? How dare they live in such contentment? They have stolen everything from my people.

If it weren’t for the humans, my clan would be at least three times bigger, stronger. We’d have our history around us, not stories we pray we can continue through each passing generation.

I shift my weight and growl. I will make him suffer. I just need to get him alone.

Finally, he wanders away to a tree that sits not too far from the forest. He settles down with a book, not a single care in the world.

I move through the shadows and bushes and, when I’m as close as I can safely get. I pick up a rock and throw it in his direction.

The human looks up from his book, hearing the thud of the rock as it lands nearby. He rises to his feet and looks around.

“Helou?” he calls. “Iz samwan der?”

I shift forward just enough for him to see the movement, and I give a deep but low guttural sound in the back of my throat. I watch as his eyes land on me and widen in surprise. But not fear. There is no fear anywhere in his face.

He closes his book and sets it aside, walking right over to the edge of the treeline.

“Yor baek?” he asks.

I stare. I should kill him. It would be so easy. But instead, I find myself transfixed by the look in his eyes. He seems… happy. Happy to see me.

I slowly stand to my full height and stare down at him. I don’t understand his pitchy human language, but I understand his eyes.

That little flicker is back. The desire.

The fruit should be out of my system by now, shouldn’t it? Then why does my cock twitch as I catch a hint of his arousal in the air?

I feel the heat rise to my face, and I realize just how much I am reacting to him. I attempt to turn it into anger as I grab his shoulders and drag him deeper into the woods. I pin him against a tree and move to grab his throat, but instead my hand drags down his chest. The muscles he has are barely noticeable on his lean form, and I can feel his heart racing under my palm.

I lean in, sniffing deeply. Under the stink of human sweat, I finally catch just a hint of fear. It’s intoxicating.

Slowly, I run the tip of my tongue along his neck. He closes his eyes, and a moan escapes his lips. I can tell he’s trying to stay quiet, but he simply can’t help but make a sound. The smell and taste of his sweat is making me dizzy. I want more. More of him. All of him.

I grab his clothes in both hands and find that it’s some kind of soft, woven material that surrenders to me easily.

Perfect.

I grab the delicate human fabric and pull it apart, tossing the pieces of torn cloth aside until he’s left in his smallclothes. I hesitate only for a moment, just long enough to ask myself what I’m doing.

I have no answer. I don’t need an answer.

I push the smallclothes down and finally see what his cock looks like. I tilt my head as I stare at it for a moment, then free my own erection to touch them together, tip to tip. His is thinner, but slightly longer. The dark red skin is soft and smooth, and it twitches as I grind our lengths together.

I grin, pleased.

He grabs my hand, squeezing my fingers. “Du ju want mi tu... ?”

I can discern the intent behind his words enough to know that he’s not trying to stop me. Which is good for him, because there is nothing he could do if he wanted to.

I flick my eyes between his face and my member, then give a demanding growl. There’s a brief moment of confusion on his face before he seems to understand. He gets down on his knees and leans forward, tentatively licking the head.

“More,” I grunt.

He nods and begins to lick along the shaft with a little more confidence. I grit my teeth and moan at the sensation of his soft, warm tongue against my skin. It feels… strange. Not bad, but certainly odd.

Perhaps this was how humans had driven us from these lands. Perhaps they didn’t have guards because they could simply seduce others.

I should care, but I’m too far gone.

I give a little thrust of my hips to push the tip of my cock past his lips. He looks up at me, and I can see a moment of uncertainty in his eyes before he opens his mouth wider.

Yes. This was exactly as I’d pictured it. His pale cheeks flushed red, his lips stretched thin around my shaft. I force myself in a little deeper, bracing myself against the tree with my forearm against the trunk.

He makes a little humming sound and the vibrations are exquisite. He looks up at me and gives the slightest nod of his head, then closes his eyes.

I grunt and start to work myself in and out of his warm, wet mouth. I find his limits, discover exactly how far I can slide in before he starts to gag. And every few thrusts, I go just a little bit past that limit, just to feel his throat tighten around the head.

It’s an intoxicating feeling, having this power over another being while simultaneously being a slave to them. I feel sickly sweet adrenaline pumping through my veins, and I can’t help moaning in ecstasy.

He begins to slide a finger along my thigh, dragging his fingertip through the coarse hairs, then moves the hand toward my groin. I grit my teeth and try not to explode right then and there, instead bearing the sweet agony of pleasure he’s inflicting upon me as he begins to gently massage my balls. I can barely keep myself together.

I pull out of his mouth and gasp for air as I try to calm myself down. Yes. This was how the humans had taken our land. They’d fucked our brains out.

I grab him by the shoulders and pull him up from his kneeling position, then look around. I spy a fallen tree that’s a little short, but it’ll do. Without a word, I half-carry, half-drag him over to it, then push on his back to bend him over the trunk.

He looks over his shoulder at me, then back ahead and presents himself with his legs spread and his ass up. I take position behind him, but find that there’s too much resistance. His tight hole won’t stretch around my girth so easily. So I pull back and instead try with a finger.

I prod his entrance with one finger, listening to the little gasps and whimpers he makes as I work my way up to the knuckle. At first, his muscles only tighten around me, but then he starts to relax and I’m able to move the finger with a little more ease. I stretch him out a bit more before I slide in a second, then a third. Soon, he’s taking three fingers like he had been made for them, pushing back to take them deeper.

I remove my fingers, and he makes a cute whimpering sound at the loss of contact. I ponder my options, then reach between his legs to grab at his own erection. I press my thumb to the tip and find it wet with his own precum, so I start to stroke his length to encourage more from him.

He immediately starts to leak, and I use my other hand to smear his precum over my own cock. His breathing gets heavier and he twitches against my palm, rocking his hips just a bit to speed up the sensation.

Once I’m satisfied with the slickness I’ve accumulated, I grab his hips with both hands and make a second attempt to enter him. As I push into him this time, he lets out a moan, but I don’t hear any pain in it. I continue to force my way inside until we are pressed so close together we may as well be one creature. His ass is so tight that it almost feels like I’m being gripped by a fist stronger than any man’s, human or orc alike.

He lets out a heavy but pleasured sigh, and I give him a few moments to adjust before I start to move. Slow and steady at first, just enjoying the glide that gets easier with each pass. Then a little faster, then a little harder. The quiet of the forest is broken by the sound of my skin slapping to his, the tree bark scratching his skin, and grunts and moans from both of us.

I grip his hips to hold him still so I can take him with full force, bucking my hips without restraint. Those little high-pitched noises he makes are becoming like music to my ears, and I try to draw out as many of the notes as I can.

My eyes drop down to watch my own length plunging in and out of him, his cheeks bouncing with each thrust. I slide a hand down to grab one buttock so I can feel the soft flesh moving against my palm.

Then I remember my fantasies, and I nearly come undone at the thought of them becoming reality. He is so pliable that it might actually work. I grunt as I lean forward and grab his legs by the thighs, then lift him up to bend him further over the trunk.

His legs don’t quite go perfectly splayed as they did in my imagination, but oh, is it still wonderful. I can reach even deeper inside him now, and it draws louder, higher sounds from him. Most of all, I am treated to a beautiful, clear view of the exact spot where we are connected.

The sight pushes me over the edge, and my whole body goes rigid as my cock pulses as I fill him up with even more than I’d came on my own the night before. He screams his own orgasm, my ears ringing as the sound echoes throughout the forest.

I brace myself with my hands on either side of him, the bark rough even to my thick skin. I wonder how his own soft flesh fared, and out of curiosity, I wrap an arm around his middle and lift him up to look.

Scratches line his front, most just red welts but a few of them bleeding. I rub my thumb over one and feel him flinch at the touch.

“Sorry,” I say.

He mutters something and turns his head. Our lips touch; considering he doesn’t move away, I have to assume it’s intentional.

I stay perfectly still as his lips move against mine. What does it mean? Is this some sort of human mating ritual?

He pulls away, and I notice a deep red blush on his face. “Aɪm sɑri,” he says, the blush darkening. “Ai zudent haev.”

I just tilt my head and stare at him. If this was a display of dominance, he certainly wasn’t very good at it. Not with his bashful expression and soft smile.

That meant it had to be affection, but why?

He shakes his head and lets out a laugh, his smile growing brighter. “Perfikt.” He lays his head back against my chest. “Yu rili ar perfikt.”

I don’t move. As the arousal fades, my mind starts to work again. That’s right. I came here to kill him. Now, I don’t know what I want.

Slowly, I pull him closer to me. I… don’t want to kill him anymore.

The thought startles and frightens me. I have sworn my blade to my clan. I had prepared most of my life to slaughter humans. But looking down at this one as he gazes back at me, he looks so peaceful, so content.

There’s no fear in his eyes. No worry. He… trusts me.

I turn him in my arms to rest his back against the trunk so we can face each other. I sigh and put a hand on my chest, trying to say as clearly as I can, “Gul’Draul.”

A smile tugs at his lips. He mimics the gesture, touching his own chest and saying, “Vishal.”

I feel thrilled at this small connection of exchanging names. “Vishal,” I repeat. I reach out to touch his face, tracing the soft curves and lines.

I drag my thumb over his lower lip, and he closes his eyes and shudders with delight.

When he opens his eyes again, he asks softly, “Wat du yu want fram mi?”

I can’t be certain, but I think he’s just as confused about this attraction as I am. I shrug, not certain what answer I could give even if we did speak the same language.

He bites his lip and his eyes flick over my face, then he leans in and touches our lips together again. As he pulls back, his face turns red again.

I touch my fingers to my lips, then his. “What does that mean?” I ask, hoping my tone conveys my question.

He stares back, and I wait patiently for him to respond. After a moment, he opens his mouth as if to say something, then closes it. I’m about to speak again when he does it again, this time pressing his mouth to mine with more force.

I try to understand. I look down at him and notice that his own eyes are closed, so I close mine, too. His lips move and I try to mimic the motion, though my tusks seem to get in the way. They bump against his nose and drag along the corner of his mouth awkwardly. Then again, the entire thing is awkward to me.

He pulls back and smiles. I continue to look at him, and he seems to be waiting for something from me.

I just frown. Perhaps this is a human courtship. I decide to respond with my own, grabbing the back of his head by his hair and tugging to elongate his throat. I ghost my teeth over the taut skin, not actually making contact but letting the heat of my breath stir goosebumps.

He stills for a moment, then giggles nervously and pushes me away with one hand. I have no idea what that means.

I have no idea what any of this means.

So I try it his way. I touch my mouth to his. He sighs against my lips, a happy little sound that means to me that I’m doing this right. His hand touches my arm and his fingers trace their way down to my palm, where he grips my hand.

His lips move and I feel them part before his little pink tongue presses against my teeth. I hesitate before I open my mouth, meeting his tongue with mine.

I’m definitely doing this right. He practically melts against me, his head tilting just right so I can take his mouth much in the same way I’d taken him. His grip on my hand tightens slightly and the hand not in mine grips my shoulder.

I pull back and watch his eyes slowly open, as his face fills with a new emotion. This one I can’t place. He stares back for a moment, then gulps and squeezes my hand.

I open my mouth to speak, but he presses a finger to my lips, shaking his head. He rests his forehead against my chest.

He speaks, his voice barely audible. “Ai wiz wi kud bi togedar.”

I wish I understood his language. I just give a noncommittal huff of air and run my hands along his form, feeling every curve and bump where his bones can be felt beneath his skin.

How are humans so weak and frail? How do they not break by simply waking up each morning?

And why do I feel so… soft inside as I look at him?

I sigh and stand, pulling him up with me. He smiles as he looks up at me, the soft red blush dusting his pale cheeks. He’s pleased, and the smile pushes the soft feeling through my chest.

It feels as if he’s the one who has run me through with a blade.

I gesture towards his village. “Go,” I say.

He jerks back a step. “Wat?”

“Vishal.” I point at him, then at the village through the trees. “Go.”

His expression is one that is both understanding, but also remorseful. Slowly, he nods, then leans up and presses his lips to the corner of my mouth, then the nearest tusk. “Ai waunt foget yu.”

He squeezes my hand one last time before stepping away. I watch as he walks slowly at first, then breaks into a jog.

An overwhelming feeling settles in my chest. I don’t know what this emotion is, or why it’s there, but I’m not sure I like it.

**Author's Note:**

> ❤️ Thank you for reading! Every kudo means the world to me.  
> 💬 Want to connect? [I'm on Discord!](https://discord.gg/yK8Q9dDY7r)  
> 📚 Are you a Kindle Unlimited subscriber? [I have ebooks!](https://amazon.com/author/erin-leigh)


End file.
